Kagome Centric Trade Off
by Selene Airay
Summary: I'll write any oneshot you request I can do in return for a fanart or amv of my choice. This is for trades centering around Kagome.


Explanation: Yo, welcome to my twist on a series of oneshots! I only write requested pairings, and in return I ask for an amv or fanart of my choosing. This one is Kagome-centric. I'll write a K-T rated drabble or oneshot pairing Kagome with any male character or pair of male characters that I recognize. (Sorry, but no triangles. I mean threesomes.) However, fond though I am of Sesshomaru I ask you keep your requests to crossover, and that you always state which series the character you're requesting is from in case I don't know either the character or the series. As the author, I reserve all rights to work with the person making the request for an alternative guy to make a oneshot for if I don't know the series or just not the guy. Now enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from any of these oneshots.

Summary: After leaving Jamie's hometown, Jack Frost realized that said boy and his friends might be the only kids to ever believe in him. After all, even their belief in him had only been extenuating circumstances caused by Pitch's evil scheme. But when he gets to Tokyo, he finds out that not all humans have to see to believe….

**Sight**

It'd been a week and a half since the overly eventful Easter Pitch Black almost ruined childhood for the entire world in a bid for power and to make kids believe in him. And in Jack Frost's eyes that was all that had happened. Jack, not that many were aware, was one of the most powerful spirits the Man in the Moon was supposedly in charge of, (a fact figured out around fifty years after he woke up in a lake with no memories) and Jamie had been the first kid in those three hundred years to even come close to seeing him. So he figured that while the kids' temporary loss of belief had weakened the Guardians- a setback that surprised him- the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus had never been in danger of disappearing completely. After all, when Jack's new position as a Guardian was made official the severe lack of children who believed in him hadn't left him weakened.

Jack's initial reaction had been to hang around with Jamie and his friends for a while. Three hundred years was a very long time to be completely alone, after all. But the Guardians thought being one of them now meant he was supposed to suddenly have more work to do, or at least that he should be more responsible. Instead of arguing with the older spirits whom the ordeal had somehow made his friends, the ice spirit, who besides being much younger was too carefree to be bothered by such things for long unless in a bad mood, fell back to his old pattern: he traveled wherever either the wind or his current mood took him.

So it wasn't really a surprise when Jack found himself in Tokyo. Nor was there a language barrier that didn't matter when you were a young-at-heart spirit who no one believed in. Of course, when you were a spirit who had recently had more interaction with others in the course of a few days than you had had the past three hundred years, keeping yourself while essentially alone got old fast. This left Jack Frost alone with his thoughts, which even on the best of bad days would surprise and possibly depress even the gruff Easter Bunny, who still could quite let go of his hate for Jack.

'How long will it last?' Jack wondered, an uncharacteristic frown on his face as he lazily decided speaking his thoughts aloud to himself- or maybe it was talking to the wind- the way he usually did- would be too much effort, 'And why don't the Guardians understand?'

His newfound happiness, which he wasn't even allowed to enjoy because he didn't have minions to do the majority of his work for him, wouldn't last. It _couldn't_ last. It just wasn't possible if you stopped to think things through. Not all kids lost their belief when they became either teenagers or adults, true. That was where kids actually meeting one of the various spirits came in handy rather than suggest trouble. But even when the kid had met a spirit they believed in- or even all of them- and remembered to their dying day that it was real, once they reached a certain age and were suddenly adults, the chances were only just above one in a hundred that they would retain their ability to see the spirits who protect them.

"There's probably no way Jamie and his friends will be an exception, huh Mannie?" Jack muttered dejectedly, "Even Jamie was extenuating circumstances mixed with pure accident, so I guess it won't be happening again…"

For a while Jack had been on something akin to a long-term high from the excitement of someone seeing him which even his renewed isolation hadn't been able to kill. But that last thought was such a downer that even someone who gave the impression of having never been sad or angry a single time in their life would end up depressed.

"What won't be happening?" a female voice asked.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Even if people had been able to see him, he had thought he was completely alone. The shrine he'd wandered to had looked deserted. He turned, and found a girl around his physical age. Meaning she was probably around eighteen. Her straight black hair fell slightly below her shoulders, and her eyes were ocean blue. She was wearing a mint green turtleneck and blue jeans. Unlike most girls he'd seen, who were wearing shoes with at least a small heel or still wearing boots, she was wearing sneakers.

"You see me… you can actually see me." Jack said in disbelief, "How is that?"

The girl frowned. "What do you mean?'

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they don't believe in me because science makes people think ice and snow aren't tangible evidence. Sometimes I really envy the others…"

She raised an eyebrow. "And who do you envy exactly?"

Seeing nothing wrong with being honest, the winter spirit listed off the primary spirits he was talking about. "North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. I still find it hard to believe that even Sandy has it easier…"

"Who are they?" she asked, perplexed.

Jack blushed in embarrassment at having forgotten that mortals had no way of knowing what the other Guardians went by. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy, and the sandman. You know, the guy who gives people, particularly kids, their good dreams?"

To his disbelief, she didn't react at all to the idea of them being real but just moved on to yet another question. "What does evidence have to do with that?"

"Spirits like us are invisible and intangible to anyone who isn't a kid that believes in us." Jack explained, "Which leads me to a question of my own- how can you see me?"

The girl turned her head, but kept her eyes on him. "I don't exactly advertise it, but I've been able to see all sorts of spirits for a few years now even when there's supposed to be no one whatsoever who can see them."

That perked up Jack's interest. "You mean like ghosts and stuff? Did something happen to you a few years ago?"

She turned her head back at him again, her eyes now holding a loneliness Jack thought might rival his own.

"To give the true short version that won't land me in an insane asylum, on my fifteenth birthday I wound somewhere where I was dragged into one crazy situation after another my little still calls adventures for a year and a half." she admitted, "I'm lucky to be alive. I made some wonderful friends, but I won't ever see them again."

"I know how that goes." Jack said, "I just met the first six kids able to see me in the three hundred years I've been a spirit that can see me, and the circumstances mean they're probably the last."

Sympathy and understanding filled her eyes. "I see. Who are you exactly that no one believes in you?"

"I'm Jack Frost." he answered, "What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Jack grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Same here. I hope we'll be friends, Jack." Then Kagome smiled, as his heart seemed to jump a little in his chest Jack felt like he would never be alone again.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
